Getting a New Haircut
by Shenika
Summary: Just something that popped into my head while out today. Heero sticks to his mission, and Duo makes a sacrifice...


Title - Getting a new Haircut.

Author- None other than me of course:)

Rating- PG-13

Notes- Something I came up with today while sitting with a couple friends out on the grass in our beautiful weather! Hope you enjoy!

Warning- There's some…mild…. swearing

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters, sadly but I DO however own the story! Please avoid lawsuits…I'm poor…

He stood defiantly, staring straight into the cold prussian blue eyes.

" I refuse" He stated boldly. Heero rolled his eyes in frustration at the teen that was acting like a 5 year old.

" Duo, it's not something that you can avoid, its' for the mission." Duo shook his head vigorously, catching his braid and holding it like a lifeline.

" You can't make me! I've had this thing longer than even I can remember, and you're not going to take it away from me…" He started to whimper slightly, and the quiver of the lip began all in the attempt to get some sort of guilt to surface in the other pilot. Heero sighed,

" Look, just calm down. Fine, we'll see if we can find some other way to deal with this…sit down and I'll go make us some tea, and we'll think about it, ok?" he said, softening his features just a tiny bit. Duo smirked. 'I win' he thought excitedly to himself as he plopped down un-ceremoniously onto the couch with a small sigh.

Meanwhile, Heero was in the kitchen, plotting quietly to himself. He pulled out 2 mugs, one for Duo, and one for himself, and dropped tea bags into each. He waited patiently as the water on the stove started to boil. He calmly picked up the kettle once he heard the high-pitched whistle, signalling it was done, and poured the hot water evenly into each mug. He gave off the tiniest giggle though when he pulled out a very small baggie with white powder inside. The contents of said package just happened to be a very potent sleeping drug. He smiled evilly to himself as he put in twice the recommended amount, knowing that just the little bit that was asked, would only keep him out for an hour or so. There was no way **he**, Heero Yuy, would fail a mission… not even for his secret beloved.

Duo sat on the couch watching tv with a smug look on his face.

' I am the king of guilt trips.' He thought vainly to himself, giving off a small nod of his head to reassure himself. He heard a noise from his left, and quickly changed the look of glee, to one of worry… just for good measure and all.

Heero walked casually into the room, and passed one of the mugs to Duo and sat down next to him and the very ratty couch.

" So Hee-chan, what're we going to do about this situations, I mean, it's mandatory that you shave your head right?" He asked his partner as he took a long drink of his tea. Heero smirked, and looked towards Duo.

" Do me a favour Duo." He asked.

" Sure, anything for you!" He replied, with a small flutter of his eyelashes as he set down his mug. Heero took another quick sip of his tea, and set it down next to Duo's.

" Will you count to 10 for me?" Duo looked at him, confusion etched on his lovely face.

" What are you talking about? Why in the hell would I… Want… Whoa…" The longhaired pilot fell silent as the drug did its job. Heero shook his head, and picked up his tea once more.

Baka didn't even make it to 1." He said to himself as he finished of his tea in sweet silence.

Duo awoke some hours later with a very large headache.

" Argh….What happened to me?" he asked to no one in particular. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, he looked around, making sure after a quick check that nothing looked out of place or suspicious…well, aside from the pounding in his head of course. The last thing he remembered was drinking tea with Heero, and he asked Duo to do something stupid… Right, count to 10.

' Who knows what all that was about." He thought to himself. After deciding that the room was indeed safe, he slowly sat up, so as not to make his head feel any worse. His eyes widened immediately as he realized that something was amiss.

" What the…" He gasped as he realized that his head was lighter…much lighter… He lifted his hand slowly towards the top of his head and…

" FUCKING CHRIST! GODAMN COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" The profanities continued as he bolted down the hall towards Heero's room. There was no pause as he pulled out his gun and kicked down the door, immediately point the gun at Heero's head. Heero was insantly awake, with a gun pointed towards Duo's heart. As soon as he realized who it was, he lowered the gun, Duo however, remained steady in place with his, and so did the deadly look he had in his eyes.

" What…the fuck… did you do!" He screamed, a small quiver coming to his lip. Heero just shrugged as if the gun in his face couldn't harm him, and sat up in his bed.

Flashback.

_Heero finished his cup of tea and moved to get to work. He picked up the phone and dialled Sally's number._

" _I need you to come over here and help me cut Duo's hair." Heero could hear the small intake of breath coming from Sally as the words left his mouth._

" _You can't be fucking serious… He'll kill me if he thinks I had anything to do with helping you! I thought you said you were going to do it by yourself!" She yelled. Heero just shrugged, even though she couldn't see it._

" _Turns out he's not as light as he looks. Be here in 15 minutes." He said as he hung up the phone. _

_About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it quickly, revealing a very nervous looking Sally._

" _You're late." He said while walking away from the door. Sally just rolled her eyes._

" _So sue me…" she mumbled to herself. She followed the path of Heero into the living room where she saw Duo completely sprawled out and un-conscious on the couch. Heero looked at her calmly,_

" _All you have to do is hold him up, make sure he stays kind of steady, and I'll do the rest." He said moving over to where Duo was drooling and forming a nice little puddle around himself. _

_Sally Pulled Duo into the most comfortable seating position she could muster, and Heero Pulled out a pair of scissors with a very small sigh. As much as he hated to admit it out loud, he would miss it…if only just a little…_

End Flashback.

" You can't be fucking serious…" Duo said, as he lowered his gun, and once again brought his hand up to feel the short mess that he used to call his pride and joy. Still in shock, he walked slowly over to where Heero was sitting on the bed. **THWACK!** Cam the rather hard slug across Heero's face. Duo slowly pulled his arm back in, cradling his now sore hand, while Heero moved his head back to staring straight ahead, all the while massaging his jaw.

" I suppose I sort of deserve that…" He said. Duo sat down, still not wanting to believe that this had really happened.

" You know, I'm going to get you back for this…I loved that hair more than anything…" He said slowly. Heero just sighed, thinking of many terrible things that he was sure to come in the near future.

" Yeah, I know…" And with those last words spoken, they both laid back and passed out, Duo from shock, and Heero just because he decided he needed the few more precious hours of sleep before the mission. All night all you could hear was Heero's soft snores, and Duo plotting revenge in his sleep.

End.

I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining, clearly, this is only a one chapter fic, but I promise you, there are sequels to come…hehehehehe.

Review if you wish, comments are always nice, whether they be good or bad


End file.
